


Time and Travel

by ZeltheWeavile



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede knows, Bederia Week 2020, DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, Time Travel, bederia, btyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeltheWeavile/pseuds/ZeltheWeavile
Summary: There’s a rare Pokémon in Glimwood Tangle, and Gloria wants to catch it
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 47





	Time and Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Bederia Week 2020
> 
> Day 6: Future
> 
> I actually finished it early this time!

There was a rare Pokémon in Glimwood Tangle. She’d heard only rumors of the mysterious Pokémon, but as soon as she did, she hurried over there to see for herself what it was. 

Gloria Shield, age sixteen, had only been Champion for little over a year, but she was already deemed Galar’s strongest ever Trainer. She was credited with catching every Pokémon in Galar, and so this new creature was both a surprise and a pleasant challenge for her. 

And so she flew off to Glimwood Tangle, over thirty Ultra Balls stuffed inside her bag. She had to be prepared, and if it was a rare Pokémon, it was most likely strong too. 

She arrived at her location and returned her Corviknight, Valiant, as she walked towards the dark forest. 

What she was met with (other than the neon mushrooms) was a small crowd of people, all dispersed throughout the area as they searched for the mysterious Pokémon. No one seemed to notice the Champion herself standing amongst themselves to search for the creature. 

“So I take it you’ve heard the rumors as well?” 

She turned around, seeing the Fairy Gym Leader, Bede, standing near her. His hair was neatly combed, but his eyes showed a tiredness that only she would know; she was Champion after all, and that left her with multiple sleepless nights and hard work. 

Gloria nodded slightly, turning away. “Somewhat. I just really want to see this Pokémon myself and know if the rumors are actually true.”

Bede scoffed. “Of course they aren’t. I’ve been here for nearly a year, and have seen nothing more than a few Impidimps and Ponytas.” He glanced around himself slowly. 

“Why don’t you just tell everyone here that?” Gloria questioned, blinking and tilting her head slightly. 

“Believe me, I’ve tried.” He crossed his arms. “But they all seem to think that I’m lying and trying to keep it for myself.” Gloria gave him a questioning look, and he frowned as he looked back at her. “I’m only here to make sure no one destroys the Tangle. The place has been getting a lot of traffic lately, and I’m only worried that it’ll get ruined by everyone.”

“Ah. . .” Gloria murmured, her head slightly rising. Well, if there really was no use looking for the Pokémon, she might as well leave. She had work as the Champion, and it was already hard enough to find time off to search for this mythical creature that apparently didn’t even exist. 

_ “Bee. . .” _

Gloria stiffened. “Did you hear that?” She asked, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. 

“Hear what?” His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned at the Champion. “Don’t tell me you’re actually thinking this Pokémon exists.”

Gloria shot him a glare and turned away, walking around slowly to see if she could hear the voice again. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Somewhere,” Gloria replied simply. 

_ “Bee. . .” _

A flash of movement from her right caught her attention, and she ran towards it without another thought. Curiosity pushed her forward, and she had no time to look back. 

“Wait!” She barely heard Bede’s yell, nor did she notice his footsteps as he followed her. Her only focus was on finding whatever this voice was. 

Finally she came to a stop, gasping for breath. Bede fell into step right beside her. There was no sign of the creature, or anyone else for that matter. All was silent;  _ too _ silent. Not even an Impidimp cried out nearby. 

“Did you really have to lead me on a crazy chase like that?” Bede demanded, turning his annoyance to Gloria. 

She clenched her fist and glared at him. “I never said you had to follow me! This is all your problem, not mine!”

Bede growled. “I only followed you because I thought you might fall or whatever. The whole region knows about your clumsiness, and the last thing I need right now is to be blamed for your injuries.”

“Oh, sure!” Gloria responded sarcastically, throwing her arms into the air. “I’m sure  _ that’s  _ the reason. And thank you for telling me that, because otherwise I would have thought that you were jealous that I could hear something you couldn’t.”

The platinum teenager’s eyes narrowed. “Why would I ever be jealous of that? You’re going crazy, and it is really showing now.”

The Champion opened her mouth to argue a comeback, but froze. The temperature dropped several degrees, and she suddenly shuddered at the new temperature. She subconsciously shifted closer to Bede, a bit out of fear and a bit out of being cold. Bede simply frowned down at her for a second before looking another way. 

“Wh-What was that?” Gloria breathed aloud, her whisper filling in the deafening silence. 

Almost as if to answer her question, a bright light appeared in front of them. Gloria squeaked in fright and quickly grabbed Bede’s hand, needing something familiar to hold onto to avoid what it was she came here for. (That’s at least what she tells herself.)

And then, the light faded, and the two were left staring at a small, green creature. It couldn’t have been more than two feet tall, and it floated in the air, its fairy-like wings keeping it aloft. It had two antennae above large cerulean eyes, forming a halo shape around its head. 

Gloria’s eyes softened immediately upon seeing the strange creature, its very presence enough to calm her down. “It’s so cute!” she exclaimed, unable to take her eyes off the green creature. 

Bede, however, was full of something else entirely— fear? Dread? He knew that this creature, whatever it was, couldn’t be up to any good. He could tell that this was the rare Pokémon that everyone had rumored about, but never before did he actually think the tales were true, let alone be able to see it in person. 

“I found the Pokémon!” Someone yelled from behind. Both turned around, just to see a man running towards them, throwing out a large Inceneroar. 

The green creature looked around, its bright blue eyes widening in fear. It lifted its arms as a psychic energy began to surround it. 

“It’s a Cele—”

_ “Bee!” _ The Pokémon cried out. Instantly the wind picked up and the sky flashed. Bede and Gloria were thrown to the ground, their hands ripped apart from each other. 

And then it was over. The whole event ended just as quickly as it had begun. 

Gloria slowly stood up, holding her head in pain. “Ow. . .”

“What was that for?” Bede grumbled, rubbing his elbow. He gazed at Gloria as if she knew the answer. 

“I’m not sure,” she confessed. She glanced around themselves. “But the other people seem to be gone.”

The taller Trainer looked around, finding her statement true. “And so is that. . . thing.” He had no idea what to call it, and he doubted Gloria did either. 

“Celebi,” she told him quietly. “It’s called Celebi.”

Okay, so maybe she  _ did _ know something about it. 

“Well? Do you know what it does?” 

Gloria shook her head slowly. “I think I’ve only heard of it, but I can’t. . . Remember.” She gasped and shrunk back, holding her head in pain. Bede immediately caught her from falling and held her against himself as he looked around for help. 

A few seconds passed before Gloria relaxed. “Sorry about that,” she said softly, pushing herself away from Bede. “It was just a little headache.”

“When will you stop lying?” Bede growled, just low enough that Gloria couldn’t hear. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” He began walking. “This place looks like Glimwood, so that means Ballonlea must be close by.” Gloria said nothing and fell into step a few feet behind him, making sure to keep a reasonable distance from him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable being around him. Just earlier, when he had held her close to him, she could feel her heart pounding, and she didn’t even know why.  _ It’s Bede’s fault _ . 

He led her through the Tangle, never once checking to see if she was following him or not. And then—

“Mummy? Daddy?” 

Gloria stopped as she heard the faint cry of a little girl. “Bede!” She called to him, but it seemed he heard it too, as he had paused his walking and turned his head to look around the area. 

“Mum? Mummy!” The next thing Gloria knew, she was nearly tackled to the ground by a young girl. She had her face buried in Gloria’s waist as she hugged her as tight as her little-girl arms could. She was only a few years old, it seemed, and she had very pale blonde hair, tied back by two Tepig-tails. 

Gloria looked to Bede for help, but he was staring at this scene play out with a blank stare of confusion. 

The Champion sighed, realizing she would have to take things into her own hands. She patted the girl’s back. “I’m sorry,” she told her quietly. “I’m not your mum. I’m only sixteen.” The girl stepped back, rubbing her amethyst eyes and looking at Gloria confused. 

“B-But. . .”

Gloria gave her a gentle smile. “We can help you find your mum though, alright?” She glanced quickly towards Bede, noticing him walking over. 

The girl nodded and wiped her nose on her hand. “I-I got lost here. . .” Her lip quivered. 

“We got lost here too,” Gloria said calmly, hoping to calm the girl down as they walked back to Bede. He sighed and walked beside the little girl on her other side. 

She didn’t even seem to notice Gloria’s words and instead reached up to grip both of their hands. “Daddy tells me to stay away from here, but I saw a baby Pokémon.”

Gloria tilted her head. “What kind of Pokémon did you see?”

The girl blinked up at her, her face having a striking resemblance to—  _ No _ . she pushed the thought away. 

“I saw a baby Imdim.”

That seemed to make Bede chuckle. “An Impidimp?” He guessed. 

The girl whirled her head around, her eyes widening ever so slightly as she looked at him. “Yes! An Imdim!”

The three of them continued walking, the girl calming down as she spoke of her friends and family. She had a brother a year older than her, and her best friend was a girl named Aurora, all the way from Circhester.

Up ahead, they could see the brighter lights of the mushrooms in Ballonlea, and their pace quickened. 

“April? April, where are you?” A concerned woman’s voice met them. 

The little girl’s face lit up. “Mummy!” She tore herself free from Bede and Gloria and ran to the edge of the Tangle. 

“Wow,” Bede muttered, looking at the Champion standing right beside him. “Who would’ve known that you’d be so great with kids?”

Gloria rolled her eyes. “Oh, like you wouldn’t have done the same if it was just you.” She crossed her arms. “You like to hide your feelings around others, I’ve noticed. So you probably didn’t want me to make fun of you or whatever.”

Bede frowned, turning away. “Come on, let’s go make sure that girl’s safe.” Gloria couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit. 

“Alright,” she chirped, skipping ahead in the direction the girl had gone. April was standing in front of a woman with long brown hair, pointing and smiling, most likely telling her mum about her little adventure and meeting Gloria and Bede. 

“That’s her, Mummy! That’s the one who found me!” She gestured her arm to Gloria, who gave a small wave back. 

“Thank you so much for taking care of—” The woman froze mid-sentence, her eyes meeting Gloria’s, then Bede’s. She cupped a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide in disbelief as she took a small step back. 

Gloria was about to open her mouth, to ask the woman what was wrong, but Celebi quickly flew in front of them, letting out a bright flash of light before creating a strong wind, blowing both of them back once more. 

When the small storm had finally died down, Gloria stood up, her head sore again. Celebi floated a few feet away, its eyes big and almost apologetic. 

_ “Beeee. . .” _ And then it turned and flew away, disappearing into air. 

Bede groaned, and she quickly rushed to him to help him up. He grabbed her hands as she pulled him to his feet. He wouldn’t meet her gaze, and there was a blush on his cheeks (although that might’ve just been the play of the surrounding mushrooms, Gloria told herself). 

Neither of them said a thing as they trekked back to Ballonlea. 

_ That girl. . . April. . .  _

She looked at Bede, his amethyst eyes meeting hers for a second before flitting away, looking anywhere but at her. 

_ Her eyes were so purple. . . _

**Author's Note:**

> Bede knows what’s going on
> 
> Quick sketches:  
> 1- https://pin.it/O%2F4Juc6  
> 2- https://pin.it/cFGiu%2Fb


End file.
